


Twenty-Five Ways to Please Others

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke sets out on a challenge to make all her friends orgasm before the end of the year. After all, it is senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Ways to Please Others

Emma was throwing a birthday party for Jake, and in Brooke’s opinion, it was the most awful party in the history of parties. There wasn’t anything to do, except stupid party games such as “Pin the Tail on the Donkey” and “Twister”. For Pete’s sake, they were in high school. Brooke wanted to make this party more interesting since Emma’s lame mother left for work. She then got an idea, and that idea was to make a bet with everyone. Well, not exactly “A bet”, but a deal with everyone who was at the party.

Brooke quickly got up from her seat next to Riley, and stood in the middle of the room. “Everyone get your asses down here,” she said in a stern voice, and thankfully, everyone seemed to have heard her. “okay, so this party is fucking boring. We are high school seniors, we should be able to do something fun at a birthday party. No offence Emma.” Everyone who was at the party, nodded in agreement. Even Emma nodded, but with a sassy eye roll.

“So, what do you have in mine, Maddox?” Emma snapped, and in that moment, Brooke knew she was still bitter from their past relationship. Brooke broke up with her, because all she wanted was vanilla sex. So, Brooke went out, and hooked up with Mikel.

“Well, how about I make a bet with all of you?” Brooke suggested, and both Jake and Noah looked at her. “If i can make everyone at this party orgasm twice until the end of the school year, Emma has to forgive me, and let the past go.”

“You do realize that makes absolutely no sense, right?” Emma said in a voice that screamed, “I told you so!”.

“You do realize that you’re just being bitter? And if the majority of the people agree to this, I will be fucking you first.” Brooke warned Emma, and everyone began to stare at Brooke. “So, everyone, raise your hand if you’re down with this idea,” with that, everyone except Emma raised their hands.

“Thanks, Audrey. Thanks, Noah.” Emma snapped, causing Brooke to smile at her.

“It’s not so bad, Emma.”

“Easy for you to say.”


End file.
